


Bless the Rain

by 0xenfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blushing Dean Winchester, Consensual Underage Sex, Crushes, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Hand Jobs, Hurricane Bianca, M/M, Rain, Sleepovers, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Teenagers, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xenfree/pseuds/0xenfree
Summary: Dean and Cas get soaked in the rain after school, but some good comes out of it anyway.Cue blushy Dean with a huge crush on Cas, neck kisses, and fluffy new boyfriends.





	Bless the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Don't tell anyone but I stole this from my personal work... Again...

I wait in my room for Cas to change. In retrospect, maybe going out so near to the thunderstorm prediction probably wasn’t the best idea. We got soaked. I had fun though. I always seem to have fun whenever I’m with Castiel. It’s Friday night, so he decided to call his parents and tell them that he’d be staying over with me. Whenever I think about sleeping in such close proximity to him, I can feel my face get warm. God this… Crush or whatever it is, is getting out of hand.

I’m shaken out of my thoughts when I hear the bathroom door open. I look up and see Castiel standing there in the clothing I lent him; a pair of light grey boxers and a t-shirt that’s a size too big. And, wow. He looks really good in my clothes. I silently thank whatever beings may be out there for the rain today. The collar of the shirt slips down past his collarbone, and I just want to leave marks all over his skin. I can feel my face heating up from these thoughts, but hopefully, he doesn’t notice it. 

“How do I look?” He spreads his arms out and gives me a small smile.

“Uh, good? Yeah. You look good.” I swear I can see a light blush tinting his cheeks, but it’s probably just my imagination. His eyes are cast down and he’s smiling to himself.

He flicks his eyes up to meet my gaze. “Yeah?” I smile and nod honestly. He full-on grins now and walks forward to sit next to me on the bed. He flops down beside me on his back and I stare at the small sliver of skin exposed on his stomach when he stretches out. 

For the third time that night I can feel myself start to blush, and I clear my throat. “What do you wanna watch?” I ask him.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Surprise me.” This boy, I swear.

“Cas.”

“Ugh fine. Ooh, I know! Let’s watch something gay.” 

I chuckle at his request. “‘Something gay’ it is.” I pull up Netflix on my laptop and search through the movies for something good. “Okay, you want a classic, or something new?”

“What do you have for me that qualifies as a ‘classic’?”

“Well, we have  _ The 10 Year Plan _ ,  _ Hurricane Bianca _ -”

“Ooh, you know I’m a slut for Bianca Del Rio.” I burst out laughing at Castiel’s unexpected brashness, and I can feel him shaking as he laughs along with me.

“ _ Hurricane Bianca  _ it is.” I move back on the bed to settle against the back wall and pull the computer with me. As soon as I settle, Cas joins me higher on the bed. We sit side by side, and I can feel warmth seeping into my leg from where his thigh is pressed up against mine. 

About halfway through the movie, I feel Cas rest his head on my shoulder. I take a quick glance to my side and see him curling up against me. ‘ _ God, he’s cute, _ ’ I think. Taking a chance, I carefully wrap my arm around the back of his shoulders. I look back at him and see him staring back up at me with a slight look of surprise on his face. I smile at him, then gasp as I feel him nuzzling into my neck.

“C-Cas? What are you doing?” He doesn’t respond but instead hums a note and presses small kisses to my neck. My breath hitches at the small puffs of breath and light presses of his mouth. He pulls away to look me in the eye.

“Tell me to stop, Dean.” He stares fiercely at me, but I don’t say anything and just stare right back. His mouth turns up into a small smirk as he plunges forward and captures my lips in his. The reality of kissing him is so much better than anything I could have ever imagined myself. His mouth is warm and soft and wet all at the same time. It’s absolutely perfect. 

At some point, the sound from the movie stops and I assume the lid of the laptop got pushed down. I honestly don’t care about the movie anymore though. This is so much better, no offense to Bianca though. I feel Cas’s hands pressing into my face as he pulls me closer. Then, he’s straddling my lap and leaning in to kiss me deeper.

His tongue sweeps across the seam of my lips and I automatically open my mouth to let him in. He gives small testing licks, and I reciprocate, tasting the sweetness of his mouth. I gasp when I feel his poorly hidden erection grinding down on mine. I can feel the hardness of his dick through the layers of our clothing, and the thought that he’s getting aroused by me makes me feel weak. In a good way though.

As he rubs our groins together, we do less kissing, and more gasping into each other’s mouths. I feel his hand move down toward the waistband of my boxers and he pulls away, asking me, “Is this okay?” I nod my head earnestly and he smiles as he pulls them down. The feeling of his hand on me is something that I hope I never forget. His fingers are soft around me, even as he starts to jerk me off with long, quick strokes. It’s dry at first, but the precome leaking from my dick quickly slicks the way.

I groan when he circles his thumb around the head of my cock. I reach down to tug at his (my) boxers, trying to get them down so I can feel him against me. He quickly gets my idea and soon I can feel his erection pressed against mine, his hand wrapped around both of us. 

I can quickly feel myself approaching the edge while Castiel quickly strokes us together. “Ah- CAS!” I gasp as I come on his hand and both of our cocks. He moans while he watches me, stroking himself to completion. He comes on my stomach and holds himself still before collapsing onto my chest.

“Wow.” He chuckles. It’s such a sweet sound. “That was…”

“Yeah.” I smile at him as we look at each other.

“Heh, yeah.” We laugh together because we can’t think of what else to say. Castiel rolls off of me, to the side, but is still pressed against my body. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his forehead. 

“So… Are we like, together now?” He asks me.

“I mean yeah, I hope so... If you want to?” My heart beats faster as I await his response.

“I do.”

I smile at him. I feel like I’ve been doing that a lot tonight. “Good. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who read the whole fic!


End file.
